


Ambrosia

by Cyhyr



Series: Promnis Week 2019 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Day 2: Hanahaki, M/M, Promnis Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyhyr/pseuds/Cyhyr
Summary: One more breath, please. Let me take one more breath.Day 2: HanahakiA/N: I've never read a Hanahaki fic, but from the wiki page it sounds terrible.CW: Gagging and choking on flower petals, along with a brief hospital stay.





	Ambrosia

This was a problem. A potentially serious problem, but one that Ignis knew that he should keep to himself for as long as possible. After all, the flower petals he brushed away from his pillow every morning; the ones he would cough up during his work day and were starting to fill his wastebasket; the ones he would discreetly tuck into a handkerchief while preparing Noctis’s dinner every evening—they were only the symptom of the larger problem.

“Hey, Ignis, do you need any help?”

Speak of the devil…Ignis looked to his side from where he had been washing produce for dinner (a futile attempt with His Highness) and there, a respectable distance away, on the other side of the island counter, stood Noctis’s newest friend, Prompto.

“Actually, if you could chop these all for a salad?”

Prompto was sweet and always eager to help. He befriended Noctis at school without any motive to climb a social ladder. He always greeted Ignis as enthusiastically as he greeted Noctis. His jokes were funny, and he even laughed at Ignis’s own puns. He at least seemed genuinely interested in Ignis’s day and would always ask how it went. How could anyone resist?

“You got it Iggy!” Prompto joined him at the sink and washed his hands before taking the bundle of salad makings to the other side of the island to work. “Noct’s finishing up his Calculus homework,” he offered, “and, again, refused any assistance. I’m starting to think he likes suffering by numbers.”

Ignis hummed. “And you? You’re finished with all your schoolwork as well?” He could feel a cough beginning to tickle its way up from his lungs.

“All caught up! Thanks again for the history tutoring last week. I think I may have scraped a passing grade on the test.”

Once Prompto had turned away and began to chop, Ignis felt it safe to clear his throat. He quietly spat three bright yellow petals into his hand, and then washed them down the sink drain while scrubbing his hands. “You’re welcome, of course.” His voice was hoarse, from the rising petals, and it certainly caught Prompto’s attention; the cut of the knife paused. “Though I’m sure you managed far better than simply passing.”

“You okay, Iggy?”

The gentle concern, hearing the padding of Prompto’s feet as he joined Ignis by the sink, and a careful hand set on his back _—_ Ignis could feel more petals dislodge and start their creep out of his lungs. He braced one hand on the sink while the other covered his mouth as he began to cough. Once, twice, he tried to speak, but it almost seemed like it was stuck in his throat and he couldn’t _breathe_ _oh gods he couldn’t breathe—_

“Noct!”

He stopped coughing and began to gag, his diaphragm still kicking. His knees gave out. Eyes watering, on all fours, Ignis prayed for one more breath. Just one, just enough to just admit it out loud.

One more breath, to ask Prompto to not take the blame.

One more chance to tell him he is loved.

_One more one more one more—_

Noct didn’t get there in time. And _damn_ the gods, to give him one last sight of Prompto, only to see him distraught and panicked. He collapsed and blacked out.

Later, he woke attached to a respirator, Noctis at his bedside. His mouth was dry, but he wasn’t particularly thirsty. There was a needle in his arm, likely giving him fluids and pain medicine.

“Hey,” Noct whispered. Ignis reached for the mask, but Noct stopped him. “No, the doctors said you need to keep that on. They dislodged the flowers in your throat, but the pressure of the machine is keeping the disease from progressing for now.”

Ignis rested his hands back at his sides. That’s when he noticed, across the room, Prompto slept curled up in a chair. It didn’t look at all comfortable.

“You’ve been out for almost a day,” Noct said. “Prom’s been helping me keep it together.”

_Of course he did,_ Ignis thought with a smile.

“He didn’t want to leave your side, though.”

_Of course he wouldn’t._

“You’ll have to get it removed, you know,” Noct said. “The _hana_? It’s killing you.”

Ignis nodded. He knew it would come to this. Removing the _hana_ had a chance of removing the feelings attached to it, though. He didn’t want to lose it, but he had a duty to Noctis. He couldn’t let unrequited love take him from Noct.

“Or, y’know, you could just talk to Prom. You might be surprised.”

Ignis _was_ surprised. Mostly that he was transparent enough that Noctis saw his infatuation. Noctis squeezed his hand and nodded, then stood up and woke Prompto up before leaving them alone. Had Prompto known all this time? Had Noctis told him?

Ignis had no way to voice these questions, but where would he have had the time? Prompto, once the door was closed and they were alone, lurched out of his chair and pulled Ignis into a bone-crushing embrace. “If I ever find whoever put the _hana_ in you, I’ll slap the shit out of them. _Gods_ , they don’t deserve you, Iggy, if they can’t see how wonderful you are, how the light in the world would go out if you…I thought you…” Prompto sniffed and pulled back, his eyes rimmed red.

His heart broke. _I did this_.

“Is it Noct?” Prompto asked quietly. “I totally understand if it is. You two grew up together and everything. Or Gladio—I mean, who _wouldn’t_ , right?” He gave a huff of a laugh, looked down at his hands and clenched and unclenched his fists. “Maybe, someone different all together? Like, someone on the counsel? I don’t know any of them but—”

Ignis took his hand, stopped him.

“Ignis, whatever you need, I’m _here_.”

He smiled. For the first time since the first time he laid eyes on Prompto, he could breathe easy. He took the respirator off, against Prompto’s halting pleas that he needed it, and sat up. His chest felt light. “You’re here, yes,” he said, his voice scratchy and hoarse. He turned Prompto’s hand over in his and lifted it to his lips. A brief kiss, and a charming flush on Prompto’s cheeks, and Ignis said, “That’s all I could ever need.”


End file.
